In recent years, in a variety of fields, in order to improve operability of an operator who controls equipment, there has been developed an input/output operation device configured to apply a tactile sensation corresponding to an operation. The term “input” as used herein means an instruction issued by the operator to control the equipment, and the term “output” as used herein means the tactile sensation presented to the operator. The tactile sensation presented to the operator is also called “haptic perception”. For example, in Patent Document No. 1, there is disclosed a small-sized and low-priced haptic input apparatus having an operation feeling imparting function, which is equipped with a lever handle.